Zelda one-Shots
by GraySkies99
Summary: A group of zelda skyward sword one shots enjoy and give me some ideas in the reciews .
1. Adorable Link

"Nnn" Link groaned. Zelda tiptoed silently into Link's room to find his head and 1 arm hanging of the side of the bed with his other arm across his chest and his boots against the wall. When his leg slipped a loud tuba sound was heard by probably the whole academy. Normally a girl would think a boy releasing gas is gross but zelda thought it was cute and she chuckled at it. She walked over to him and nealed by his head. She whispered in his ear " awake up sleepyhead" causing him to loose his balance and fall of the bed."WUAAAA" he screamed as he collapsed on the floor. When he hit the floor he let out another deep pitched fart. Zelda chuckled again as Link drowsily opened his eyes to find Zelda standing infront of him. "UAAAA ZELDA?! I mean...uh...hi Zelda...ow." Link screamed then stated awkwardly. "Woah...calm down Link. You know you're adorable in your sleep right?" Zelda stated trying to calm him down. "I-I I am?" Link said again in an awkward voice. "Yes you are you also fart in your sleep." Zelda continued. Then Link's face turned cherry red as he screamed with embarrassment "I DO?! Um...Uh...um,...sorry" he stuttered. "You really are cute you know that." Zelda said. When she looked back at link he was back asleep farting away but she didn't mind. "You really are a sleepyhead you know that. But I love you for that." Zelda thought aloud as she left and closed the door behind her.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED


	2. Fluffy Sickfic

Back with another oneshot^.^

It was a cold snowy night and a blizzard kicked up making it harder for Link to see._ Ugh it's so coold out her _Link thought. He trudged trough the snow as the blizzard of snow got worse and now was half snow half hail. It was beginning to get dark too. Link tripped over a tree root. The Faron woods is full of trees. Oh god. He slid down a snowy slope right into a freezing cold lake. Now he was shivering uncontrollably. All he wanted was to find a bird statue but he kept walking around in circles. "WHERE THE HECK IS THE BIRD STATUE?!" Link screamed. It was getting harder and harder to se as the blizzard got worse and worse. The dark clouds covered the moon and stars making the world pitch black. **HATSHOO...*cough cough* HATSHOO. **The farther he walked the harder it got to continue ahead. Link slid on another slope but this time bumped right into a tree causing him to pass out right in the snow. Meanwhile up in Skyloft Zelda was worrying her brains out about Link. She paced back and fourth thinking about what could've happened to him for a while. She tried thinking the positive but she just couldn't. Then she noticed the crazy hail/snow storm outside and her thoughts got worse. Zelda decided to go down to the surface and find him to prove to herself Link was perfectly fine but instead she found Link passed out next to a tree soaking wet. His skin was as cold as an icicle after being left in a freezer at the coldest possible tempature outside during winter. _This is'nt good I need To get link back to Skyloft right_ now Zelda thought to herself. She picked him up and got to the nearest bird statue. She grabbed her sailcloth and called for her Loftwing. The sapphire blue bird flew over and scooped her up as they flew back to the floating island of Skyloft as fast as the Loftwing could. Zelda set Link right infront of the lit fire in the fireplace and ran to get Headmaster Gaepora. "Father, Father I found link passed out in the snow down in the surface. His skin is as cold as icicles, but his head as hot as flames." Headmaster Gaepora ran to the area where link was and noticed he was soaking wet. Zelda tried to wake him up and surprisingly succeeded. "Link...You're sick" Zelda told him "And I have to take care of you." She continued. Link immediately turned red and passed out after hearing those words. _This will be a long night_ Zelda thought as she gazed out the window to the once raging storm turned into white puffy clouds with the beaming moonlight shining in through the open window of the night academy.


End file.
